


An Evening of Paradise

by SerStolas



Series: Stormy Days [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Baze and Chirrut babysit while new parents Cassian and Jyn go on a date.A piece of pure fluff set after Eye of the Storm.





	An Evening of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

Baze eyed the squalling infant in his arms with some misgiving. “Why is she still crying, she isn’t hungry anymore, she pushed the bottle away.”

The burly man’s brown eyes were just a little wild and he was beginning to wonder why his husband Chirrut had agreed that they would watch Jyn and Cassian’s infant daughter for a few hours so the new parents could have a date night.

It had been a very long time since Baze had been around small children. While he did well enough with holding her and occasionally singing lullabies, the prospect of trying to figure out why she was crying for the next four hours was a little daunting.

“She needs burped, dear,” Chirrut replied in a calm voice. He unerringly reached out and took the four month old from Baze and shifted her onto his shoulder. Then, with gentle fingers, he began tapping lightly on little Lyra’s back until she let two very loud burps.

Chirrut seemed unconcerned by the spit up on the back of his shirt, though Baze carefully wiped it off his back, as little Lyra Ophelia Andor stopped crying and settled her head on Chirrut’s shoulder. She stared at Baze with wide green eyes, so much like her mother’s, her fingers grasping at the edge of Chirrut’s shirt.

“See, she’s just fine,” Chirrut said in an amused voice as he began to bounce the baby lightly while making a small circuit around their living room.

Many years ago when they’d been younger, Chirrut and Baze had spoke of adoption, but it had been during a time period where they couldn’t even get married, let alone adopt as a couple. 

The world had come a long way, Baze thought as he watched Chirrut move with the confidence of knowing where everything was around their living room while soothing Lyra. He and Chirrut had only been actually married for a year now, though they’d been together for almost thirty. 

Hopefully Bodhi and his boyfriend Luke would never know the struggles that Baze and Chirrut had faced over the years: the discrimination, the slurs, and the cruelty. There would always be assholes in this world, but they were further and farther between than when Baze and Chirrut had been Bodhi’s age.

Within another ten minutes, Lyra was sleeping on Chirrut’s shoulder and the blind man paused, smiling towards Baze. “She is asleep, yes? Perhaps you can put her in her bassinet for me then?”

Baze moved over and very slowly, very carefully, removed Lyra from Chirrut’s shoulder and placed her in her bassinet. He regarded the dark haired little girl, swathed in a little green sleeper that he and Chirrut had gifted the Andor family. She was a little angel while sleeping. Awake, she seemed inquisitive for her age, staring wide eyed at everything around her.

There were times Baze regretted not being able to raise children with Chirrut. They were both in their fifties now. 

Right now, though, they had little Lyra Andor to spoil, and any children that Bodhi and Luke might adopt someday, if they ever did. He’d heard Bodhi mention it in passing.

“Can you be a grandparent without ever actually being a parent?” he mused aloud.

Chirrut chuckled softly, coming up behind Baze and wrapping his arms around the larger man’s waist, pressing his cheek against Baze’s back. “Of course we can be.”

Jyn, Cassian, and Bodhi were as much Baze and Chirrut’s family as the two older men were theirs. Jyn and Cassian didn’t have any other family, and Bodhi wasn’t on good terms with his. 

Sometimes found family was better.

“Then we can spoil her rotten,” Baze said in an amused tone.

“Yes, we can,” Chirrut agreed merrily.

~~

Cassian watched his wife in the low light of the restaurant. Even with the evident exhaustion of new motherhood, she was absolutely beautiful. He smiled and reached across the table, taking his hand in hers.

Jyn’s eyes glittered in amusement as she squeezed his hand then threaded her fingers through his. “So, desert, or shall we head home?” she asked.

Heat flared in her eyes as she asked, and Cassian found himself quite happily asking for the check.

They paid their bill and tip and wandered hand in hand back towards their house, originally Jyn’s house. She’d chosen a small suburb of Yavin City with a lot of nearby shops and restaurants. On weekends they often put Lyra in her stroller if it was nice and walked through the area. Tonight, the weather was just cool enough for the cardigan Jyn wore over her slacks and blouse. 

Cassian’s eyes trailed along her neck and lower to the buttons of her blouse, and he saw the tilt of Jyn’s smile when she saw him looking.

As he unlocked the front door, Jyn pushed him inside, kicked the door lightly shut behind them, and locking it. They had another hour or so before they had to walk to Baze and Chirrut’s to pick up their daughter, and from the look in her eyes, Cassian knew Jyn intended to make the most of it.

When she pulled him into the bedroom, he went willingly.

Some time later they lay warm and comfortable in each other’s arms, Jyn tracing light designs on Cassian’s skin. 

“Have I told you recently how much I love you?” Jyn asked as she met his warm brown eyes, her green eyes soft with emotion.

“Every morning, and I will never tire of hearing it,” Cassian replied, brushing his lips against her own. “I love you too, mi amor. The time I was without you, there was such a hole in my life. I never want to feel that again. You and Lyra are my everything.”  
Jyn smiled, brushing his thick dark curls from his forehead. “And you are mine, Cassian. You and Lyra are my world. I’ve never been so happy as now.”

She kissed him again, and then broke into a small yawn and he chuckled softly. “Ah, love. You were up late last night with Lyra. Rest, mi amor, I will go and get her.”

“You’re sure?” Jyn asked softly.

He kissed her forehead. “I am sure.”

“Thank you, Cassian love,” Jyn murmured, letting herself fall back onto the pillows.

Within a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Cassian smiled and redressed to go and pick up their daughter. Life, he thought, was good.


End file.
